


My YouTuber Academia

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Not Really Warfstache), F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't even know anymore, Other, Please Kill Me, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Slow Burn, World's Most Random Crossover, bnha au, please don't let this flop, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: You have been training for most of your life to get into U.A. After your parents died while being thwarted by heroes, you were determined not to follow in their footsteps, and redeem the Shapeshifting quirk. With all of this responsibility on your shoulders, you head to the U.A. entrance exams. Failure isn't an option.On the way, you run into a guy. Only this isn't just any guy. It's Seán McLoughlin, by far the most energtic, insufferably kind weirdo you've ever met.Without realizing it, he manages to make his way into your life along with more friends than you ever could've imagined having.What will your story hold? Only time will tell.Quirks:Y/N: Shapeshifting, Can take the form of anyone you can look directly in the eyes, Can use their quirks, but this can go horribly wrong if you're not careful, you also can't keep unfamiliar forms for more than 5 minutes.Seán: Teleportation, Can Shock People with Sparks Generated From it, Takes a lot of Energy, Passes out EasilyMark: Multiplier, Can summon up to five different clones, Can only manage to keep 3 out at a time, While powerful these clones rarely listen to their so-called master.Ethan: Pretzel, Extreme Flexibility
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	My YouTuber Academia

“ _ You _ look ridiculous,”

You were staring up at a certain green-haired idiot who had somehow managed to get himself tied up in the chords of a broken robot. Thinking about it, you had no idea why you were still there. After all, him being stuck up there meant less competition, right?

Still, after your encounter on the subway, you hesitated to just leave him there.

He glared down at you, “I really don’t need the adjectives, Y/N! Could ya do me a favor and help me down?”

“Can’t you just teleport out?” There was no way to rule out the possibility of this being some kind of trick. 

“I, uh, kinda used up all my energy,” He admitted.

“Of course you did,”

“Hey! I don’t need the condescending tone either. Just help me down already,”  
You were still thinking about it. Seán was a threat to your position at UA, so it would make sense to just leave him there. In fact, it would be irrational not to. 

“Are you hurt at all?” 

You figured you should ask him. After all, he didn’t just get tangled up there of his own accord.

“I’m fine! I’d be better if I wasn’t hanging upside down,” 

“Just hold your horses! I’m still-” 

“Whoa! Behind you!” He yelped, cutting you off mid-sentence.

Of course. You almost didn’t look, hoping that it would at least be a single pointer. Those were much easier to take down. No way Seán was fabricating the look of terror on his face.

The looming shadow confirmed it. You were fucked. Slowly, you turned around to face your and your new friend’s doom. 

It was a three-pointer. Fantastic. As the beast loomed closer, you thought back to the events that led up to this moment.

_ Earlier That Day _

The morning of the exam was a hectic one. Since you had a lot of trouble falling asleep the previous night, you nearly overslept so you were rushing to get ready.

As you ran through your house, throwing on some clothes, grabbing breakfast, brushing your teeth, and running a comb through your hair, you were trying to do some last-minute cramming for the practical exam.

“Whoa! Slow down, Y/N,” Your little sister was startled at how fast you were getting ready.

Was she crazy? You were nearly late for the U.A entrance exams, “Slow down?! I nearly overslept. I’ll be lucky if I make it in time for the introduction,”

“What form are you using?” 

You didn’t think of that, “Oh! Thanks for reminding me. What should I do today, boy, girl, or eldritch abomination?” You asked, shifting into a feminine form, masculine form, and something that looked vaguely like a spider.

“Ew! Y/N, gross! Who did you get that form from?” Your sister demanded.

“Oh, that’s a funny story. I met her when I got lost coming home that one time, Muffet Takahashi. She was nice, even told me I could borrow her form so long as I didn’t cause any trouble with it. I’m rambling, aren’t I,”  
“A bit,”

You rolled your eyes at yourself, “Bad Y/N! This is why I’m always late for things. I’ll take the girl form, I guess. I’ve got to go now, sweetheart. Don’t cause any trouble while I’m out,”

She frowned, “When are you gonna be back?”

“I should only be gone for a few hours. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before dinner,”  
You frowned at her worried expression, “Hey. I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to, Imouto,” 

“No! You can’t just give up because of me. This is your dream, Y/N!”

A fond smile grew on your face. Why did she have to be the best sister in the world? Even though your parents weren’t here anymore, you always had each other, and that was enough.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You asked, leaning down to boop her nose.

She giggled, “Y/N, stop! I’m not a little kid anymore,”  
“Shush. You’re my baby,”  
“I’m eleven!”

“ _ Baby _ ,”

You both glared at each other, though you weren’t at all mad. Imouto might as well have been your daughter for how long you’d been raising her.

She finally rolled her eyes at you, “Get lost, Y/N. You don’t wanna be late,”  
“I’ll get dinner on the way home. Don’t get kidnapped or burn the house down! And don’t let anyone push you around either,” 

“I won’t. Just because I’m quirkless doesn’t mean I can’t beat up some punks. Now, you go show those U.A people what your shapeshifter ass can do,” 

“Language!” You jokingly reprimanded, half of your body already out of your apartment. 

Imouto’s voice stopped you in your tracks, “Hey, Y/N?” 

You turned around to give her your full attention, “What’s up?”  
Her face was serious enough to concern you. Before you could ask what was wrong, she spoke, “Win, okay? I believe in you,” 

A warmth filled your chest at her words. She believed in you. Despite the prejudice against shapeshifters in the hero world, Imouto knew you could do it. Just knowing that someone had your back made you feel a little more relaxed. You had someone to come home to if you failed, and someone to cheer you on if you succeeded.

Something else filled you too, determination. Imouto and shapeshifters around the world were counting on you to become a good hero, and you weren’t about to let them down.

A grin replaced your solemn stare, “Don’t even worry about it, Imo. I’ve got this,” Before closing the door and rushing to make your train.

Glimpses of the world flashed by as you ran. The little old lady next door, the people with ten kids, and the cranky old janitor waved as you passed. Everyone you knew seemed to be wishing you luck. It gave you courage knowing that there were so many people behind you. They’d helped you so much after your parents died, and now it was time to return the favor by making them proud.

Several sentimental thoughts flooded your mind before fading into the background, making room for the present. You had to focus.

The train station appeared in your field of vision and you realized that the train was already there, “Shit! Wait for me!” __

You nearly broke your neck running to catch your train, hurling yourself through the doors just as they slammed shut.

The contents of the subway car stared at you in a mixture of amusement and disapproval. You were tempted to say,  _ What? Never seen a spiderman before?  _ And transform into Muffet. You decided against it, though. The disturbance that would cause would be more trouble than it was worth.

You settled on a sheepish grin before grabbing onto a rail and staring out of the window. Now that you weren’t rushing to get ready or flowing with determination, you were starting to get nervous. What if you didn’t get in? What if you let everyone down? What if-

No. Thinking that way wouldn’t help anyone.  _ Stay positive, Y/N!  _ You reminded yourself for the umpteenth time.

You pulled out your phone and tried for a smile. It looked about as nervous as you felt, though that probably worked in your favor. The people following you online would probably appreciate the honest look of it.

_ Almost time for the U.A entrance exams. Wish me luck! _ Was the caption you eventually settled on. Your finger hovered over the post button, but before you could push it-

“Hey!”

You nearly jumped out of your skin as someone sneaked up behind you, “What the hell? Who-”

Upon seeing the stranger, your voice cut out. He wasn’t a creepy old man or some kind of stalker. For all you could tell, he looked like a student. You looked him up and down. He had brown hair that seemed to be partially dyed green, blue eyes, and a very enthusiastic smile.

Something about him put you at ease threat-wise. Though you were pretty sure the volume of his voice was illegal in several countries.

His eyes widened, “Shit! I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just excited to see someone my age here. Are you going to the entrance exams too?”  
How could he have possibly known that? You frowned, “Yeah, why?”

The weirdo’s grin grew even wider, “Sweet! What class are you applying for? Are ya nervous at all? I haven’t slept in a week! Do ya think you’re ready for the exams?”

You nearly stumbled back at the quantity and speed of his questions. He seemed to be talking five times faster than a normal person would. Not to mention his accent. It was the most Irish thing you’d ever heard.

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow the fuck down, buddy. Not to be rude or anything, but I’d like to know your name before I tell you my life story,” You said.

He looked like he just realized his onslaught of questions was probably unwelcome, “Damn it all, I always do this. Sorry about that. My mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes. Hi, I’m Seán. Seán McGloughlin. What’s your name?”

“I’m Y/N. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know I was applying for U.A?” 

“Oh! I didn’t. I just kinda went up to everyone that looked our age and asked them. All I got were a few ‘nos’ and ‘fuck off kids’, so I’m glad I met you,”

Though you were still a little weirded out by him, the way he spoke was genuine. He seemed to be happy to meet you, despite the fact that you were competition.

“Uh, same, dude,” You said, still feeling a little awkward.

“What’s your qurik?” He asked, “I’ll show you mine if you want,”

Your eyes immediately narrowed. No way were you telling him you were a shapeshifter. Even if he wasn’t potential competition, it wasn’t a good idea to tell anyone you just met. At best, they’d start ignoring you. At worst, they’d start yelling about what a monster and villain you were. Shapeshifting wasn’t the only quirk that would evoke that reaction, but it was definitely one of them.

He must’ve noticed your expression, because he immediately backed up, “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to-”  
“No.” You didn’t know why, but for some reason it felt important to tell Seán about your quirk, “No, it’s okay. I’m a shapeshifter,”

Seán went very quiet, and you were sure you’d just scared off another potential friend. It was fine, you were pretty used to it by now. Besides, you promised yourself that you wouldn’t be ashamed of your quirk, but it was hard to deal with the fact that you scared people.  
“Y/N-” He began.

“Don’t! Just don’t. I know what you’re going to say. I’m a monster, I’m a villain. Well, you know what? I don’t care what assholes like you think of me. I’m gonna be a hero no matter what, you got that?” You snapped, staring him dead in the eyes.

He looked bewildered, “What? No! That’s not what I was gonna say at all. Shapeshifting is fuckin’ awesome. I wish my quirk was that cool,”

You tried to see if he was joking, he wasn’t. The look in his eyes was the most genuine thing you’d ever seen. Still, you found it hard to believe, “Are you serious? You don’t think my quirk is villainous?”  
Seán’s expression was full of disdain, “That’s bullshit, Y/N. There’s no such thing as a villainous quirk. A quirk is only as good or bad as the human using it. Have ya ever seen a quirk walking around killing people?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “No?”

“There’s your answer, then,”

You felt a certain warmth in your chest. You didn’t need his validation, but it was refreshing to find someone who agreed with you.

“So, what’s your quirk?”  
His eyes lit up, “Ooh! I was hoping you would ask,”

He stood in a somewhat showy pose and shot a cheeky grin at you. You were bewildered, “What-”

Before you could do anything, he disappeared. You yelped and jumped back, “Seán?!”

What the hell had just happened? One minute he was there, and the next- Oh. You nearly facepalmed at the realization. Of  _ course,  _ he had a teleportation quirk. It suddenly made sense how he appeared right behind you. He used his quirk. He’d probably zipped all around the cars of the subway, looking for possible U.A students. 

You didn’t know whether to laugh or be annoyed at his upfront behavior. The exams were supposed to be a competition. He had no right to go around being so freaking nice!

Bright green sparks and a somewhat sweaty Seán startled you out of your thoughts. He must’ve been an inch away from you face. Your expression morphed into a mixture of shock and utterly grossed out. 

He seemed to notice that he’d fucked up, because he grinned sheepishly between slightly uneven breaths, “Hi…?” 

You practically shrieked and shoved him back, “What the hell!? Watch where you’re aiming that thing!” 

He caught himself on the opposite wall, apologizing to the glaring people around him, “Jeez, dude. Ya didn’t have to push me,” 

“Why did you show up so close to my face?” You demanded, still calming your pounding heart, “You scared me,”

“Sorry. In my defense, you moved a little since I left,” He said. Upon noticing your unimpressed expression, he reached into a shopping bag and grabbed someting, “Pork bun?”

Again, you weren’t sure whether to laugh or yell at him some more. You hadn’t even showed off your quirk to him, and he went to buy you food. This kid was an enigma!

“Sure, I guess. Uh, what were those green sparky thingies?” You asked, remembering the bright sparks that shocked your face.

He frowned before realizing what you were talking about, “Those? They’re just a side effect of my quirk. Sorry if they shocked you,”

“It’s fine. Wouldn’t those give you away in combat?” 

He laughed, “Y/N, please. Do I  _ look  _ like I’m trying to be a stealth hero?”

You looked him up and down once again. With his bright green hair and equally flashy quirk, there was no way he was going down the stealth route, “Fair enough,”

The two of you fell silent after that. You didn’t know what to say, and he seemed distracted looking around.

He noticed the phone in your hand, “I’m sorry, did I interrupt anything earlier?”  
“Not really. I was just posting something to mark the occasion. It’s not every day someone with a shapeshifting quirk tries to get in U.A,”

“You have a blog?” He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

You nodded, “Yeah. It’s basically just detailing my life as someone with a typically bad quirk. I didn’t think anyone would care, but I actually have around 3k followers,”  
He gasped, “You’re famous! Do you mind if we take a picture? I’d love to be on your blog!”  
No one had ever asked you that before, “Sure, if you want,”

“Awesome!” 

The two of you posed and you took the picture. It came out even better than the one you took on your own. You decided to post it instead, captioning it,  _ Just met a cool guy on the subway! Wish us luck at the entrance exams. _

Jack tried to get a look at the picture, “How do I look? Did I blink or something?”

You shook your head, “No, it was great. Thanks for the picture, and the pork bun,” 

He grinned, “Anytime!”

You realized that the subway was beginning to pull into the station, “Oh, I guess this is where we get off. I’ll see you around, Seán,”  
“See you in U.A!”

And with that, he was gone in a poof of green sparks. You shook your head at the strange encounter. What a strang-

_ “Y/N! Watch out!” _

Seán’s voice startled you out of your stupor. You blinked and suddenly remembered where you were and why spacing out was a bad idea.

The three pointer was almost on top of you by the time you flung yourself out of the way. Jeez. Any closer, and that thing would’ve crushed you.

“Hey! Are you okay?!” He seemed to be struggling harder against the cords than he was before.

You scrambled to your feet, “Stop struggling! You’re gonna fall to your death!”

He stopped thrashing, but still seemed concerned, “Did it hit you?!”  
“No!” The robot was circling back around, and you quickly dodged it before it hit you. You were running out of time and energy, but you couldn’t focus enought to transform, “Are you good?!”

“Don’t worry about me! Get out of here!” He shouted.

You scoffed at the idea, “Like hell! This thing’s gonna kill you if the fall doesn’t,”  
“I’ll be fine! No way the teachers are allowed to let someone die. You’re wasting your time helping me!”

He was right. By all means, you really should’ve left him there. He was just a liability to your chance of getting into U.A. You only managed to get 23 points throughout the entire exam. Helping Seán was wasting precious time.

But one look at his face was enough to know that you couldn’t leave him. What kind of a hero would just abandon someone in danger? Exam or no, you had to help him out.

Thanking the nice spider lady you ran into, you transformed into Muffet. But how would that form help you with Seán? You thought for a moment before an idea dawned on you. A crazy, stupid, ridiculous idea. 

What if you could briefly tap into her body to use her quirk?

You were about to write it off as impossible when the robot took a step closer to Seán. It appeared to be taunting you,  _ You think I won’t do it? Save him, if you dare. _

You know what? Impossible’s a really strong word. Especially when it was your only option. 

_ Think, Y/N! What is Muffet’s quirk?! _

After a bit of mental digging, you found the source of her quirk. It appeared to be some kind of capture type. Okay, that couldn’t be too hard to get the hang of, right?

You jumped as the robot let out a mechanical roar. Alright, let’s get this show on the road.

“HEY UGLY!” You yelled, praying that your insane plane would work.

It turned around, distracted from its original Seán-Snack. You held your hands in a Spiderman-Esque pose and hoped you wouldn’t fail as you tried out Muffet’s quirk.

A somewhat weird, foreign sensation rushed through your veins. No doubt the effect of using someone else’s quirk. It wasn’t very comfortable, but you didn’t really have time to be picky.

With one final war cry, you let lose your mighty capture web!

…

The entire world seemed to go quiet as you watched a pathetic bundle of string hit the ground. 

Well, shit.

In retrospect, you didn’t know what you expected to happen. It  _ was  _ your first time using that quirk. It was honestly a miracle that you’d managed to make it work at all.

Still, that didn’t change the fact that you were fucked.  _ Tell Imouto that I love her!  _ You thought, preparing to get torn apart by hulking machine. The whole world tuned out as you looked your fate dead in the eyes.

“Y/N! LOOK OUT!”

Seán’s words were in vain. Even if you wanted to dodge, your legs were rooted to the ground. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for whatever was coming,  _ I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m- _

Not dead?

A loud crash broke your trance, and you hesitantly opened your eyes. Nothing could’ve prepared you for what you saw next. A guy with what appeared to be a pink mustache was shooting at a broken robot. The robot that tried to attack you, you realized.

He turned around and offered a flashy smile, “Are you alright, miss?”

_ Huh. Must’ve gone back to my original form,  _ You thought, looking down at your hands to confirm that this was the case.

You were at a complete loss, so naturally the first thing that came out of your mouth was, “I’m not a miss. Or a sir. I’m both. Neither. They,” 

Luckily, the mustache man seemed to understand what you meant, “Ah. I believe I’ve met someone like that before. I should introduce myself. I’m-”  
“Wilford! Where are you?” 

A voice very similar to your savior’s echoed from across the fake street. The source was a guy who looked remarkably like him.

Wilford seemed unfazed, “There you are, Mark! Have you seen the Damien or the blue boy anywhere?”  
‘Mark’ ran up to the two of you, “No, that’s what I was gonna ask you. Ethan’s probably fine, but I’m kinda worried about Annus, he- Oh, who’s this?”  
“I rescued them from the metallic beast!” He declared.

Mark smiled at you, “Nice to meet you. Sorry about him, if he annoyed you. Wil can be a lot sometimes,”  
“Hey, I can’t complain. He saved my life,” You said, “I thought I was gonna die there for a second,”

“Yeah, these exams are pretty intense. Wil, I think it’s high time you be done for the day,” He said, offering a hand to his friend.

Wilford didn’t look happy, “Come on, Mark. I never get to have any fun. Why do I have to go back so soon?”

He looked like he was on his last nerve, “Look, Wil. The exam’s almost over, and I need to get Google out here to help me find Dark and Annus. Don’t be difficult, for once in your life,”

He looked miffed, but relented, winking at you one last time, “Fine. I’ll see you later, not miss,” 

Before you could get a word out, he disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke. You noticed the tattooed looking hearts around Mark’s wrist, and were startled to see that one of the hearts was glowing pink. 

“What the-”  
“It’s just my quirk, don’t worry! Wilford’s a clone of me. He’s pretty similar, physical appearance-wise, but he has his own personality and quirk. I have four others. They help me fight, occasionally,” He tacked on the last part with a sheepish look.

Huh. You’d never heard of a quirk like that before, “That’s cool. It’s nice to meet you, Mark,”

His eyes widened, “Oh my God! I completely forgot to ask your name! I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. I’m Y/N,” You said, quickly reassuring him.

He smiled, “I’m Mark. But, uh, you already know that. It’s a pleasure to meet you,”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” 

The two of you shared smile, you already knowing you wanted to be friends with him. You were so absorbed in your current exchange that you forgot about your other friend.

Snap!

A loud scream alerted you as to what was happening. With a sick feeling of dread in your stomach, you looked up to see Seán falling to his death. Well, maybe not his death. Your broken bones would probably break his fall.

As much as you wanted to move out of the way, you felt that annoying paralysis again. No matter how badly you wanted to move, your feet were glued to the floor. Not to mention that in the back of your mind, you wanted to help Seán. Breaking his fall would hurt for you, but it would make a neck snapping impact into just a few non vital bones.

So you just waited, half-frozen half-self sacrificing, for Seán to land on you, “MOVE!” He found the mind to scream, but you refused to move.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, for the two of you, Mark found the mind to yell, “Look out!” And tackled you out of the way.

You hit the ground hard, but didn’t have time to register the sharp pain, “Seán!”

Damn it all! Was he dead? God, you hoped not. You would probably carry that guilt with you for the rest of your life.

You tried to get up, when you noticed someone piled in a heap on top of you. Mark. What was it with you and being in questionable scenarios with guys today? Oh well, there was time to dwell on it.

Mark quickly realized what was going on and got off of you, “Sorry about that! You need to work on your fight or flight instincts. I think they’re broken,”

You paid him no attention as you looked around, “Seán! Seán, where are-”  
The angry face of Seán materialized in front of you. He seemed to have managed to teleported in the heat of the moment and he must’ve had just enough energy to get back. Needless to say, you were relieved, “Thank God. I thought I killed you,”

You’d never seen him angry before. Granted you’d only known him for the afternoon, but still, it was somewhat unsettling, “What the hell were ya thinking? I nearly killed your dumb ass! Why didn’t ya move, shite for brains?”

You realized he was talking about earlier and laughed a little, “Seán, it’s fine. I figured you wouldn’t snap your neck if I stayed to break your fall. It would’ve hurt, but at least I would’ve helped,”

Seán stared at you in disbelief, “Are- Are ya serious right now?” He turned to Mark, “Are you hearing this, or is it just me?”

He looked equally perturbed by your logic, “That’s, uh, an interesting take,”

“It’s fuckin’ stupid is what it is!” He scolded, “You’re gonna get yourself killed thinking like that. Why didn’t you just leave when I told you to?”

“Because I couldn’t!” You snapped, “What did I tell you on the train? I want to be a hero! I’m not just gonna leave someone behind because it’s better for  _ me. _ I can’t!”

Seán looked taken aback, “Y/N-”

“Seán, you’re a nice enough guy, but you have a lot to learn about being a hero. It takes sacrifice more than anything, and sometimes that involves sacrificing yourself. I’m going to be number one someday, and but I wanna get there fair and square. Got it?”

His stunned expression turned into a begrudging glare, “Fine. But don’t get yourself killed before ya get there, alright? That’s my advice,”

Mark looked extremely out of place in your argument, “Uh. We should probably get going. The test is gonna end-”  
The booming voice of Present Mic cut him off, “LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND OTHER VARIATIONS OF THE TWO; TIME IS UP! I REPEAT! THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAMS ARE NOW OVER!”

The three of you exchanged exhausted looks. You could’ve gotten more points, but you were way too tired to care. Mark was the first to move, “Good luck to you guys. I’ve got to find my other clones. And my Ethan. I’ll see you around,”

You and Seán waved goodbye as he left. You watched as he walked further and further away, laughing as he got tackled by a blue-haired blur.

Once the two of them disappeared, you turned back to each other, “So…” 

“So,” Seán agreed, “I’ll see you at U.A?”

The certainty of which he said that made you smile. He wasn’t including hope or maybes in that statement. He was sure that you were both getting into U.A, and that brought you a lot of comfort, “Yeah. I’ll see you,”

The last you saw of Seán, he was walking into the sunset. You didn’t know what made him so certain that you’d get in U.A, but you couldn’t deny the fact that you agree. Somehow. you just knew.

This wouldn’t be the last you’d see of Seán McGloughlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this admittedly random idea. If you did like it, please let me know. I'd be happy to write more, Chapter One was a blast to make, but I don't think I will if no one takes interest. Have a nice Night/Day, everyone!


End file.
